Dwarf-Elf Princess
by Lokimyheartforever
Summary: (REALLY A HOBBIT STORY) After the fight against the Orcs, loosing his kingdom, wife and even daughter, Thorin adter fourteen years tries to reclaim his homeland by leading a unexpected journey with a wizard and hobbit. Also, a strange half elf, half dwarf fourteen year old girl comes a long too... who is she? Thorin suddenly feels a strong bond between her. Long lost daughter?


Dwarf Princess.

**I've seen the Hobbit four times and wished Thorin could love someone, so, I immediately ran over to my computer and wrote this. **

**I don't own any of the characters apart from Thorlaya. **

Thorin heard the loud cry of his wife.

Immediately he closed his eyes.

'Lord, god, not today, please not today. Lord, god, she's too young to die,' Thorin prayed, kneeling on the ground and praying over the cross.

Suddenly the door swung open and Dis, Thorin's sister rushed in and smiled at him. She helped Thorin up from his knees and she kissed him on the cheek.

'She's fine?' Thorin whispered, a tear ran down his cheek.

Dis nodded and grinned triumphantly at him.

Thorin ran through the stone hallway and burst into the room.

Ebony cooed the little infant in her arms, sweat running down her forehead, tears falling out of her eyes. A little while after, she turned to smile at her husband.

Thorin quietly walked over towards his wife and sat on the side of the bed, legs wrapped together with his wife. They both stared down at their child, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Silently, the little infant slowly lifted eyes open and giggled at her parents.

'What do you want to call her?' Ebony asked Thorin, while he was stroking her white blonde hair.

Ebony was an elf, even though their parents didn't like them loving each other they secretly married and now have a daughter to care for.

'What do you like?' He asked, kissing the back of his wife's head. She closed her eyes when he kissed her, she wanted his touch since they couldn't truly love each other since she was pregnant and she had to stay away from him if unwanted eyes saw them together. Thorin touched his daughter's ears, they were pointed at the top, to show she was half dwarf and half elf.

'I asked you first,' Ebony joked, hearing Thorin chuckle was the lightness of her day.

'Thora?'

Ebony shook her head. 'Your mother's name?' Ebony suggested.

'Thorlaya?' Thorin replied.

'I love that name,' Ebony grinned, they both glanced at each other and kissed. Thorlaya it was then…

**Three years later…**

The attack of the Orcs made Thorin grow angrier by the second, so angry that he chopped the hand off the White Orc. However, though he had had his revenge since the White Orc killed his grandfather and father, the White Orc's revenge was to kill Thorin's wife.

'Watch, as you wife dies!' He shouted, slamming a sword through the woman's belly, she yelped in pain. The White Orc left the sword stuck in her belly, he walked away, holding his aching hand, but as he walked away he saw the pain and sadness in Thorin's eyes and he knelt with his wife and held her in his hands once more.

'Ebony,' he whispered, tears falling down his red cheeks.

'Thorlaya,' she breathed, 'is… gone…' she took her last breath.

Thorin's anger became known that day, that he will take his revenge on his wife. However, only one person knew about the secret marriage between Thorin and Ebony, and that was Thorin's sister, Dis. Thorin ordered her to never tell a soul about the marriage and she agreed.

Ever since that day, Thorin searched and searched for his three year old daughter, Thorlaya, but she could never be seen.

That was until he got a letter from an unknown person that his daughter had died during the war and the body was burnt, with the ashes laid near her mother's grave.

A single tear fell from Thorin's cheek and onto the rocky floor.

_**Ten year later…**_

_Thorlaya's POV_

I knell on the ground; hearing the sound of hooves marching this way.

I look above me and see fifteen horses stop the moment she pushed herself off the muddy ground.

The top of my ears twitched… dwarves… and a wizard… and a hobbit?

'Stand out the way!' Orders a large black bearded man, wearing a brown furred coat, long baggy trousers, his beard was braided a little, his eyes were dark black. 'Did you hear me?' Shouted the man, his large eyebrows frowning to show he was angry, but I am not scared. Instead of replying I tilt my head and narrow my eyes, gazing at everyone. 'Move around her!' the man turned to shout at his comrades. Everyone nodded; the large black bearded man kicked his horse. The horse immediately started to trot on, but I ran in front of it and calmed it down by 'shushing' it. The horse stared into my eyes, it understood and nodded. I smile; I've always been good with animals, especially horses. My adoptive-father tells me that my mother, who died while giving birth to me, was very good at talking to horses.

'What are you doing, girl! Get out of our way!' the man shouts.

'Let me come with you,' I say, calmly.

He shakes his head, 'what?'

'You heard what I said, now let me come with you. I can walk very far so I don't need a horse.' I say.

Some of the dwarves laugh.

'And why, lady, would you want to come with us?' the grey wizard asks.

'Gandalf?' I ask, he leans back. After a moment he gasps and jumps off his horse and strides towards me.

'Thorlaya!' He opens his wide arms and hugs me.

'Oh I'm so glad I've found you,' I say, sweetly.

'Why are you so far from Riverdell?' He says.

'I'm looking for an adventure, so I decided to march lower north but I came here to Bag End, so I decided to camp here, but I heard horses coming, I knew it was you since Father told me you were here and looking for an adventure.' I explain.

In the distance I hear the large bearded man say my name very quietly and then ride off.

We all stare at him. 'Where is he going?' I ask.

'Thorin!' Gandalf cries, but this Thorin man does not turn back.

_Thorin's POV_

Thorlaya?

Sitting on a rock I think for a moment.

Thorlaya…

That girl has the same name as _her_…

But, it can't be her… I got a letter from someone that she had died…

'Ebony, if our daughter is alive… show me a sign… please, love.' He looked up at the sky and cried.

_Thorlaya POV_

I frowned as Thorin left.

'Thorin?' I askGandalf, 'son of Thrain?'

Gandalf smiled and nodded, 'seems like those long hours of researching history of Middle Earth has paid off,' he winks so I laugh.

'Why did Thorin mutter my name, then leave?' I ask, curiously drawn to his past.

Gandalf cleared his throat and said, 'talk to your father about it,' he said, quietly.

'I have no father,' I snapped, causing Gandalf to be taken aback. He looked anxiously at me, the anger that my adoptive-father told me was from my real father… if I only I know him. 'I'm sorry; I … don't know what came over me.'

'Thorlaya,' Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder; I couldn't feel his warmth from my armour. 'In this quest there will be one time when we will need to take these dwarves to Rivendell, you shall know when it is time. And when it is, whatever you find out, I want you, for me to not shout at anyone when the time comes.' He asks quietly.

'Why would I shout at anyone?' I ask, starting to whisper as someone approaches… the hobbit.

Gandalf opens his mouth, but the young hobbit coughs.

We both turn to look down at the small creature.

'Thorlaya, this is my dear friend, Bilbo Baggins, who has agreed to be our burgular for when we take back Erebor,' Gandalf introduces the small hobbit who smiles warmly at me.

I smile back. His warm, light brown curly hair sways in the breeze. Bilbo's smile lifts my heart. 'Delighted to meet you, Bilbo,' I say, shaking his small hand.

'Let us ride on!' booms a loud, deep voice.

We all turn around to see Thorin Oakenshield sitting on his horse waiting for us up the stream.

He tries to not look at me, but I catch his glaze and our eyes are locked onto one another.

We don't have the same eye colour, but our hair is alike, my is braided as is his.

Reluctantly, I smile at him, but he quickly steers the horse to turn away from me and trots on.

'Don't worry, lass,' an old dwarf says, probably by the looks of it.

'Is he always like this?' I ask.

He shakes his head, 'Balin,' he takes out his hand and they shake.

'Thorlaya,' I say.

'Oh yes, I know who you are princess,' he winks.

A couple of days later, everyone except Gandalf and I, were held hostage by goblins, Bilbo saved everyone's lives, but before he did I slashed a goblin and pushed Thorin out of the way and almost got killed… he didn't thank me.

When we finally got away from the trolls, Gandalf told me that we were on our way to Rivendell, I tried not to smile, I was coming home.


End file.
